plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 November 2015
11:53 also looking at cold snapdragon. I hope can someone finds a way to change his damage. 11:53 i want to nerf him 11:54 =) 11:55 Actually, as much as i hate myself for it ima play JM now. and i'll mod it when I'm finished 11:55 Cant hold back 11:57 day 16 done 11:58 wth, todays piñata still has JM lawn 11:58 also, not even JM is here parties? 11:58 ernie 11:58 *Muffet laughs while clapping to the music. 11:59 Supback? 11:59 This is semi-dead chat to me. 11:59 I have an hour left before class 11:59 So I'm wasting everything on deus ex 11:59 Heheh 12:00 Okay. 12:00 Each minor encounter costs me half an hour because I wanna do pacifist run 12:00 And I'm terrible at stealth 12:00 Well, you'll just used to that. 12:01 It's compulsory for me to minimize damage 12:01 so guys 12:01 what is this thing in allstars 12:01 when i press the gem bag 12:02 it brings me to something 12:02 with a blover 12:04 Supbacks 12:06 ErnestoAM 12:06 ping 12:06 what 12:07 i installed ur file, but it doesnt work 12:07 what do 12:07 does i need a filter? 12:07 idk 12:07 it should have 12:07 The magento? 12:07 for ios 12:07 ah 12:08 *already has Primal peashooter, Gets it again* 12:08 snarkel does u has a magneto for ios? 12:08 ErnestoAM 12:08 Ping two 12:09 Puffy 12:09 ? 12:09 in the normal magento, is Fire Peashooter in there? 12:09 in the store 12:09 I'm pretty sure he is 12:09 no 12:09 i have all the plants 12:09 Since the magento i got replace fire pea 12:09 and it worked 12:10 should i make a new profile and get one gem? 12:10 will it transfer to another profile den? 12:10 You do need to get one gem 12:10 make a profile 12:10 hey m8s 12:10 unlock the shop and check it 12:10 nothing bad should happen 12:10 if anyone is wondering, I'm coming back \o/ 12:11 \o/ 12:11 rly? 12:11 ouo 12:11 yup 12:11 yay 12:11 and I have a bootiful reason: cuz ynot 12:11 \o/ 12:11 I hope so. 12:11 You make random appearances. 12:12 K 12:12 Ok bai 12:16 I love the JM Ultimate battle song 12:16 Electromario2001 is a spy confirmed. 12:17 hi 12:18 is anybody here 12:18 o 12:18 hi 12:18 soup 12:19 hi 12:19 ErnestoAM , do you have a pp.dat with all plants and levels done, plus cold snappy? 12:19 and money 12:19 Bak 12:19 nope 12:19 Supback 12:19 yay another ernesto 12:19 i was suppose to be ernest 12:19 Not sure if Ernesto Juviliba is a sockpuppet or just a coincidence.... 12:20 what is a sockpuppet 12:20 I guess a sockpuppet, not mine though. I only have ErnestoBot and PlayGameZ Go. 12:20 Stealth is freaking terrifying 12:20 User:ErnestoBot and User:PlayGameZ Go 12:20 what the hell is a sockpuppet 12:20 if it is offensive i will leave 12:21 There is a container saying "we ship people" 12:21 You know what that means rite? 12:22 cant wait in exactly 2.5 mins is my bday 12:22 2 Insert: 12:22 Yes, you need money. 12:22 To ship people. 12:22 Remember the cost to ship? 12:22 It's expensive. 12:22 2 mins exact now omg 12:22 omg omg 12:42 Now I wonder why I am stocking all those lethal weapons when I'm not going to kill anything except bosses 12:45 ded chat 12:45 I hate Primal Sunflower's smile 12:45 the teeth creep me out 12:46 SPOILERS! 12:47 Honestly, its hard to believe someone doesn't know about the "spoilers" 12:47 yea 12:49 afk 02:15 nobody has made clear images of Primal Sun and PP? 02:15 time to fix that 02:16 im creeped out by primalflower 02:21 ... 02:21 o/ 02:25 sup 02:25 o/ 02:25 yes 02:25 who is your favorite plant duo do you like? 02:26 sup 02:27 o/ 02:29 o/ 02:30 o/ 02:30 :) 02:30 Ernesto 02:30 stop that zombie click tall nut 02:32 Supback 02:33 Hi! 02:33 o/ o/ 02:33 hi 02:33 o/ 02:33 como estas? 02:33 sorry,is wiki spanish on english? 02:34 Can anyone extract textures? 02:34 02:34 no talk me english 02:34 talk spanish 02:34 I can't talk Spanish 02:34 im learning spanish 02:34 sorry 02:34 this wiki is english only 02:34 i believe 02:34 i think 02:34 there is a spanish wiki too 02:35 i think 02:35 idk it was one of the rules 02:35 im learning english :v 02:35 hold on 02:35 let me recheck 02:35 i miss the old glitch thread thing 02:35 i could be able yto read all removed comments 02:35 okay never mind 02:36 Can anyone extract textures here? 02:36 02:37 not me 02:43 i can 02:43 but i don't feel like it 02:44 wgt bit 02:44 why not 02:44 i want the zombot dino assets 02:49 does it look like we have the OBB for v4.3.1 02:49 wish we did. 02:50 yup 02:50 but if our method works, we can finally get it, and others too 02:51 Really? 02:51 02:52 @ErnestoAM Do you have the PVZ All Stars game? 02:57 So wait 02:57 If your method works 02:57 You can get a playable obb 02:57 Sup? 02:59 maybe 03:01 I'm gonna be honest 03:01 I like Primal Sunflower design 03:01 's\ 03:01 rip 03:02 Ernesto 03:02 Could you extract the Zomboss textures from PVZ All Stars please? 03:05 #DeadestChatEver 03:07 hello? 03:07 ernesto? 03:07 could you answerve my question or at least tell me how to? 03:07 03:08 yes 03:08 there, I answered it 03:10 you could extract the zomboss textures? 03:10 from all stars? 03:11 (piggyswag) 03:11 it's the same as the zombossmech_future 03:12 Do you have a mod for PVZ2CHD that has the unreleased plants (123 sun cost plant) and the updated CITS Zomboss? 03:12 And I also meant his dialouge sprites 03:12 there is none 03:13 There's no mod out there for PVZ2CHD 03:14 And yet how are people accessing the unreleased plants? 03:23 :O :O 03:26 :O 03:30 Dead chat, huh? 03:30 ding 03:31 Okay 03:38 Use Your Brainz EDU RSB uses the v3.5.1 one. 03:38 Still doesn't update itself, right? 03:40 hasn't received an update 03:42 which is weird 03:42 why release a game if you're not gonna update the fucking thing 03:44 :( 04:02 ;( 04:05 o/ 04:06 :O 04:08 http://imgur.com/7jshEKf 04:08 how fancy shmancy does my SPARTAN look 04:08 :O 04:09 how fancy...shmancy 04:09 manlycy 04:10 is chat alive 04:10 chat, respond 04:14 (arthurschallenge) 04:24 *plays pop jam* 04:35 wat 04:47 :O 04:47 I found a way to 'increase' Cold Snapdragon's area 04:54 Heheh 04:58 gtg 05:31 jm plants are broken 05:31 dinosaurs are broken 05:32 the zombies themselves arent much of a threat 05:38 Much hate? 05:38 Supback 05:38 primal peashooter is op 05:38 basically primal plants are op 05:38 primal wallnut should've had the same health as wallnut 05:39 perfume-shroom needs a faster recharge time 05:39 Keep ranting. 05:39 You are adding more bytes there. 05:40 the zombies arent really special 05:41 fossilhead is just another knight zombie without a removable headwear 05:41 dinosaurs are alright 05:42 blue dinosaur is basically mc zombie 05:42 Supback 05:42 Same result 05:42 New text 05:42 tyrannosaurus is a buffed mc zombie 05:42 You mean breakdancer 05:43 yeah 05:43 flying dinosaur gives zombies a prospector zombie ability 05:44 Freaking prospector knight 05:44 Ugh 05:44 perfume-shroom doesnt really recharge fast enough 05:44 and is a little bit pricey 05:47 There is no "real" counter to dino 05:47 Hey, at least the headwear looks the best imo. 05:47 Just like octowizard 05:47 At least breakdancer didn't have that much HP 05:48 perfume-shroom was meant to be one 05:48 It utterly fails in practice though 05:49 best jm plant so far? 05:49 All of them are too situational for my liking 05:50 Primal peashooter is not going to do much in endless 05:50 primal peashooter is the only peashooting plant that can actually crowd control 05:50 Primal wallnut is meh-ish 05:51 It's functionally an upgrade to wallnut, but still not interesting for me 05:55 At least, he is a cheap good Garg bait compared to Spikerock. Assuming that you have no other stuning and insta-kill plants to use with and having high amount of sun. 05:56 In endless the best garg bait is puff-shroom 05:58 Connection error 05:59 Puff-shroom still has to recharge. 05:59 Although, you have a point. 06:01 Still, there are nearly endless strategies to handle with zombies. 09:04 Wowwee it's ded 09:11 hola 09:11 chat still ded 09:23 Yes 09:26 Sup 09:39 ded 09:41 Yes 09:41 Fell free to leave. 09:42 nah I'm staying 09:42 I need more people so I can promote my glorious animation 09:42 But if they don't come 09:42 then here 09:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1QqE9XC8VU 09:51 There's nothing to see here..... 10:10 And brb, dinner. 10:10 k 10:10 hi 10:10 oh the only mod 10:13 Dead chat. 10:14 is dead 10:16 back 10:18 o/ 10:19 holas 10:19 Hi Nate and Charmy! o/ 10:20 They're the same, I think 10:20 correct me if I'm wrong though 10:23 Wb Nate 10:23 @Lolwut You animating something? 10:23 Wb too Charmy! o/ 10:25 Hi! 10:25 Just finished the animation a few hours ago. 10:26 Still playing deus ex 10:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1QqE9XC8VU 10:26 Oh nice 10:26 It's taken 2 hours and I haven't finished the first mission yet 10:26 I can't stop laughing over the fact that instead of a real hit sound, I put in a classic cartoon sound effect 10:27 I'm sure if I took the shooty approach it would have taken about 30 mins 10:30 Hey Insert! o/ 10:30 Hello 10:31 holas 10:31 Good morning. 10:31 Hi Tyranno! o/ 10:31 Technically, it's 6:33 where I am 10:31 but we all have different timezones. 10:31 6:33 PM 10:31 to be exact 10:31 Hmm 10:31 Next time I should try something other than instant noodles 10:31 WIkia will be read-only again today guys 10:32 For breakfast 10:32 Hey Pink. 10:32 Oh no 10:32 In the Philippines, no one can't edit at 9:30 PM 10:32 At least we'll always have chat 10:32 ... 10:32 Pink are you a chat moderator? 10:32 right? 10:32 Or admin? 10:32 @Lol yes. 10:32 I'll trust anyone with an icon and more than one edit 10:32 A chat mod dude :) 10:33 So you're fine with me, TD11 (can I call you that?) 10:33 Don't worry Lolwut. He is actually a friend of mine 10:33 I conclude that I am more of a writer than a coding guy 10:33 Yes you can call me that. 10:33 We know each other back at the FnaF Wiki 10:33 Cool. 10:33 I'm more of a FNaF reddit guy 10:33 but same fandom's the same 10:34 I think my work on the wiki is more rewriting stuff than coding things 10:34 FNaF fans get insulted a lot by "haters". 10:34 Hello. 10:34 I know. 10:34 Idk if I should move up 10:35 Every fandom has haters. 10:35 There is no perfect work of art 10:35 PvZ fandom gets haters too 10:35 Yup 10:36 But haters can be pretty rude, especially when they use words such as "Autistic" and "Cancerous". (I'm reffering to Haters in general.) 10:36 Like the Sonichu fandom 10:36 People say it's a bad work of art since it stars a mary sue version of it's fat creator 10:36 Chris Chan 10:36 but it still manages to get a lot of fanart 10:36 like this video I made 10:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1QqE9XC8VU 10:36 Some fan art is good. 10:36 Some is bad. 10:36 Some is porn. 10:37 Ooooooh, my other video's just 2 views away from a thousand! 10:37 Telling that your fandom isn't ded because you made fanart isn't that much of a convincing argument 10:37 wat 10:37 The fandom can have practically no one but you and you can still make that kind of statement 10:38 (Peashooter) 10:38 Is there a Peashooter shooting emote? 10:38 ? 10:38 Supbacks 10:39 Including myself. 10:39 get me 2 more views 10:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjjIkVEQ9mU 10:39 * Pinkbot hugs Soap. 10:39 My new record is officially a thousand views in 2 days 10:39 sweeeet 10:39 This wiki sure has a lot of coding. 10:39 * Pinkgirl234 huggies Soap Shadow 10:39 and holas thereolas 10:39 @Tyranno Indeed :) 10:40 (hug) 10:40 Too late, Pinkgirl. :P 10:40 Also what PvZ games do yu like? 10:40 I'm actually waiting for GW2 10:41 I like PVZ 1 and 2. 10:41 @Tyrannosaurus 10:41 Even her wiki.\ 10:41 She add too much vanilla there. 10:41 I like PvZ 1, 2, and GW. 10:41 Is the word crap allowed here? 10:41 Yes 02:47 I do not know 02:47 Supback 02:47 Because I can see profile pictures again, and chat's working, so... 02:48 Well, I'm in the middle of homework. I'll finish it and be back. 02:48 Dang it, Error 400. 02:49 Well, looks like Me, UG, and RB are here during 10:30PM of my timezone. 02:48 Well, I'm in the middle of homework. I'll finish it and be back. 02:48 Dang it, Error 400. 02:49 Well, looks like Me, UG, and RB are here during 10:30PM of my timezone. 02:50 gtg 02:51 Alt+F4! 02:51 O/ 02:52 Great, only 2 ppl in chat... 02:52 I'm not going to do a big edit today because that would take another hour or something 02:52 Btw, have we decided whether to split jurassic garg yet? 03:09 ded' 03:26 giant ded chat 03:36 Tsubaki is Useless's lord and savior! 03:40 ello 03:40 I guess 03:40 If anyone's alive 2015 11 18